russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWKC-FM
DWKC-FM (93.9 FM), broadcasting as 93.9 iFM, is a 24-hour commercial radio station serving Mega Manila in the Philippines. It is the FM station of Radio Mindanao Network. The station's studio and transmitter are located at Unit 806, Atlanta Centre, Annapolis Street, Greenhills, San Juan City, National Capital Region. History 93.9 WKC (1985–1999) DZHP changed its call letters to DWKC and was rebranded as 93.9 WKC, first aired on September 3, 1985, a C-D-E market radio station with famous taglines including "We are family". It was managed by Mike Enriquez, at that time known as "Baby Michael", along with former WBL DJs Hillbilly Willy, Rudolf Rivera, Ray "The Count" Mambo, Super Mitch. He left in 1995 for GMA Network to prepare for the elections and became widely popular by the new monicker Mr. Saksi. 93.9 WKC's operations were at the Philcomcen Bldg. in Ortigas Center, Pasig. It played pop music through its existence. On November 22, 1999 at 11:00 pm, 93.9 WKC signed off. 939 KCFM (1999–2002) On November 23, 1999 at 6:00 am, 93.9 FM reformatted as 939 KCFM ''(pronounced as "ninety-three-nine"), now catering to the A-B market, with its slogan ''"Live It Up!" DWKC featured Chico and Delamar (currently from Monster Radio RX 93.1) and King DJ Logan. On May 15, 2002, 939 KCFM signed off for the last time. 93.9 iFM (2002–present) thumb|200px|left|Logo of 93.9 iFM from 2009 to 2014 thumb|200px|left|Logo of 93.9 iFM from 2015 to 2017On May 16, 2002, 93.9 FM reformatted back to a C-D-E market radio station, known as 93.9 iFM with its slogan Pwede! (English: (It) Can Be!), is headed by Fred M. Davis who was responsible for making 102.7 Star FM, WRR 101.9 For Life! (now MOR 101.9 For Life!), Yes FM 101.1 (now 101.1 Yes The Best) and 90.7 Love Radio the successful stations. In June 2007, 93.9 iFM was the first commercial station in the country to broadcast with HD Radio technology. It broadcast in three HD Radio digital audio channels along with its pre-existing analog signal. The operation of its facility was in high-level combined hybrid mode with an existing 35 kW analog transmitter, a new Nautel 1 kW HD Radio transmitter, with the digital exciter, importer and exporter providing the digital signal component. In June 2008, iFM launched another tagline Pinalakas!, as a result. As the Makati studios were transferred to Atlanta Center in San Juan City, RMN's sister station DZXL and its studios remained in Makati City. In March 2009, iFM changed its logo as well the slogan to Sa iFM Siguradong Enjoy Ka! (At iFM, You Will Surely Be Enjoyed!). And by January 2010, iFM also launched a new campaign as "Ang Bago Mong FM" (Your New FM) with new DJs, new programs, a new 7-note jingle, internet promotions and the addition of new talents like the Megandang Megan, Nikka Dyosa, Kara Lambingera aka Klariz Magboo, YouTube sensations Kuya Jobert and Sir Rex Kantatero, iFM continues to bring quality entertainment to the metro. On May 10, 2011, the popular program "Itanong Mo kay Kuya Jobert" was replaced by "Itanong Mo sa Mga Tikbalang" featuring new jocks Charlie Bagin and Markang Bungal known as the duo "Tambalang Tikbalang". The former was replaced due to Kuya Jobert's hectic schedule. In late 2011, the station launched a new slogan called Ambot sa Kambing na may Bangs! (English: Ask the Goat with Bangs!). Since then, iFM's official monicker is "Kakambing". Since 2014, it changed slogans from Ang Radyo Ko, iFM, Hiyang na Eh? to i Ang Saya!, and 2015 from Promise to Kamote (coined from its flagship morning program, Kamote Club). At this time, YouTube sensation Lloyd Cadena used to be a DJ until Summer 2015. June 1, 2015 saw the return of Celine Labuyo (from 106.7 Energy FM) as Nikka Loka, and its new slogan #RamdamKita. On November 9, 2015, 93.9 iFM and its provincial stations launched its new logo and slogan, Ang Bestfriend Mo! On June 12, 2017, 93.9 iFM launched its new slogan, i Nako!. However, they later dropped that slogan in favor of KLASiK (English: Classic), along with the return of the 7-note sound memonic from 2009. During the 2nd quarter of 2018, iFM changed its slogan to Ang Idol Mong FM while at the same time, it began simulcasting RMN's flagship network newscast from DZXL, similar to its rival 102.7 Star FM of Bombo Radyo Philippines. On July 30, 2018, 93.9 iFM returned the 2002 logo, while the 2015 logo will be retained for iFM regional stations. Then the FM radio station of PBN, 103.1 Trip FM Manila and Trip FM Nationwide on last April 17, 2006. iFM stations :Further information: iFM stations References #''^ "Multicasting Signs On in the Philippines". Archived from the original on 2008-05-27. Retrieved 2009-01-24.'' Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1967 Category:iFM stations